YJ Drabble Dump
by Yomolly
Summary: First chapter; Spitfire wedding. Second up, Christmas party.
1. Follow Me

**Okay. First things first. I am absolutely, terrifyingly, heart wrenching-ly sorry about not being able to update Something you Didn't Know. My life's been a wreck lately.**

**One, the guy I was crushing on basically told me to **** off. Two, my mom went through surgery and has been occupying the only computer in the house because, Three, she spilled tea all over the other one and it told her "I'm sorry, he's dead Jim" Then died.**

**On a happier note...**

**...well, my nephew turned 1! So that's something to be happy about. Anyway, ON WITH ZE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Follow Me<em>**

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching she turned over in bed to snuggle back into her usual heat source when she discovered it missing. Wally was never out of bed before her.

Sitting up she noticed all the girls from YJ were asleep on her bedroom floor...That's right! Today was the wedding.

After Wally had proposed the whole league had wasted no time in preparing everything so that they didn't have to. Even Emmali had contributed by making her wedding dress before she...

Artemis slipped off the bed and opened the closet to admire the beautiful floor length, ballroom skirt gown with an emerald green sash tied in a bow at the small of it's back. Emmali had apparently made it and given to her mother saying, "I have a hunch.." Artemis couldn't have been more grateful.

Megan, the obvious made of honor, stood behind her as she continued to stare at the dress.

"Ya know." Megan paused to sigh. "If she were here, I wouldn't mind her being the maid of honor."

Artemis smiled. "Naw, she'd probably end up finding a way to be a grooms-lady anyway. You now how she was, always preferred male company."

Megan nodded. "I only understood that after I met her brothers. She was such a tomboy."

Zatanna smiled at the two. "And yet she could of been the queen of England. You remember that time in New York when we had to stop Catwoman from stealing the pink panther diamond?"

Megan giggled softly as not to wake the other girls, they still had awhile before they all had to get ready. "Yea, she "acquired" a ticket then managed to make everyone believe she was an heiress to a fake company. How she pulled that off I'll never know."

Artemis shook her head and gently took the dress off the hangar. "It's almost time to get ready. If we don't want to be in a rush getting to the church then I suggest we start now."

The other two nodded and began waking up the other girl to get ready. Each dress was the same style, but each girl was dressed in her best color, as well as the groomsmen.

* * *

><p>Megan, light red, Zatanna, deep purple, Raquel, grey and black.<p>

Wally, deep red tie, Dick, royal blue tie, Connor, gray tie, Kaldur, light yellow tie.

* * *

><p>Everything was going smooth so far. Ollie was granted the privilege of escorting Artemis down the isle. And now they were getting ready to say their vows. Each took time to prepare something to be said. Artemis went first.<p>

"The first time I saw you." She couldn't help but remember the look on his face when he tripped. "I thought you were a jerk." At this a few knowing chuckles were heard in the crowd. "But, when I eventually got to know you, I was amazed at how fast we were able to become somewhat friends. And now looking back at all we've been through, and all were going to face. I can't imagine anybody else that I'd want to be by my side. From now to forever and always, even when you're an idiot, I promise to love you with all that I am."

There was a chorus of awes before Wally went to speak.

"Anybody who really knows me, knows that I'm not the best with words or speeches. So, for today, I searched until I found a song that could, in essence, speak for me." Wally took a breath before taking Artemis's hands and his and singing a capella.

"It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done, to be so in love with you and so alone.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way and all around. Take my hand and say you'll follow me.

It's long been on my mind, ya know it's been a long long time. I've tried to find a way that I could make you understand. The way I feel about you, and just how much I need you, to be there where I can talk to when there's no one else around.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way and all around. Take my hand and say you'll follow me.

Ya see I'd like to spend my life with you, and show you things I've seen. Places that I'm going to, places where I've been. To have you there beside me, and never be alone. And all the time that you're with me, we will be at home.

Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know. Make It part of you to be apart of me. Follow me up and down, all the way just for you. Take my hand and I will follow you." Wally smiled at Artemis and waited for the preacher to continue.

"Do you, Artemis Lian Crock, take Wally to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and In health? For all the days of your life? If so, say I do."

"I do."

And do you, Wallace Rudolph West, take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and In health? For all the days of your life? If so, say I do."

"I do."

"You my now kiss the bride." Wally had dipped Artemis before the second word was out of the pastor's mouth, causing a round of whistles and cheers to erupt from the crowd.

As they ran out of the church and dove into the car to take them to the reception wally leaned over and kissed Artemis's belly before reaching up and kissing her again.

"I promise." He whispered as he held her against his side, one hand on her belly the other holding hers.

"Promise what?"

"Everything I can."


	2. Fa Ra Ra Ra Ra

This was going to be a BLAST!

They had decorated the cave with garland and poinsettias. Had the Secret Santa drawing. Set the date, and Emmali was making something called 'schnecken' saying you couldn't have a Christmas party without it.

Yep, everything was set. This was going to be _Epic._

* * *

><p>Emmali put the finishing touches on the afghan she was making for Wally. It was yellow at the top and bottom with 1 and a half ft strip of red in the middle. Taking yellow and white she had stitched the flash symbol in the center of the red on the blanket, which she had crocheted herself.<p>

She folded it so it would fit inside the rather small box she had chosen to confuse Wally, then wrapped it in bright red paper and wrote in cursive(Because when she would write the grocery lists or any instructions for them she would print) To Wally, and while everyone was still sleeping in this morning, she slipped it behind the tree next to the tv, in a corner of the cave. It was barely noticeable from any angle.

After putting away her yarns and needles she quickly got dressed and started on her family's favorite breakfast tradition. Eggnog pancakes and monkey bread, this would be what everyone would snack on while she got to work on the different dishes she wanted to make for the party this evening. She still couldn't believe they didn't know what schnecken was.

Emmali scoffed as she spread the butter across the warming griddle so her cakes wouldn't burn. While flipping a few she wondered who her cooking would rouse first.

Sure enough not a minute later Wally had zoomed into the kitchen trying to sneak a taste of pancake batter.

SMACK. "OW!" Wally gave a surprised yell as he quickly retracted his hand. He began pouting while rubbing it. To be honest he shouldn't have tried to snitch while she had a rubber scraper in her hands.

Emmali rolled her eyes. "First of all, what is the rule about running in the kitchen?"

Wally's pout faltered. "I'm not suppose to just in case you have bread in the oven."

"Second, what is the rule on snitching?"

"Only people who help cook or clean up are allowed to snitch."

Emmali nodded in satisfaction. She didn't want to sound demeaning, but if he knew the rules so well then he shouldn't be breaking them. Besides the kitchen is her domain, that she is tutoring and Sharing with M'gann, and if he wants treats he'll respect the rules of her kitchen.

"Good, if I have to say anything else I'll make sure that whoever has your name will make you wait till' _after _Christmas to open your present."

Wally gulped and slowly sat down at the table to wait for breakfast. After a few minutes Robin sat down next to him.

"Dude, you okay?" Wally simply smiled and vibrated a little in excitement. "Wow, heel boy. Or do I need to take you outside?"

Wally sat up straighter at the teasing. "Ha ha, very funny." Dick just snickered as the rest of the team seated themselves and Emmali began passing out pancakes.

Artemis noticed Wally's frump. "Hey baywatch. What's wrong with you?" Before Wally could decide on an answer Emmali piped up.

"It was nothing, Rob just peed in his Wheaties." Everyone at the table froze at the comment, well except for the aliens.

Connor contemplated the comment with a thoughtful expression on his face before asking the question on everyone's mind." Do you mean literally? Or figuratively?"

Emmali paused in putting another plate full of pancakes on the table. "Of course I mean figuratively. You don't think I actually meant that Rob peed in Wally's cereal do you?" At the strange looks on everyone's faces she turned back to the griddle to make sure the food didn't burn mumbling, "It's just an expression."

Life was strange in the cave since Emmali became full time den mother. And by strange they mean that understanding her colorful phrases could be difficult. Especially the when she quoted or they were along the lines of...

"That's what I said abanjila."

"Don't make me lick my spoon.*"

"Wolf! Get outta there or I'm gonna' go get the Gad."

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna head out to Wally's World, and if I'm not back in 20 minutes send a banana cream pie after me."

"That makes me more frustrated than Ray Charles with a Where's Waldo book."

"Well this looks like the end, hold me."

The list keeps going. But to be honest they really shouldn't be surprised this time. However, it is still morning.

Shrugging it off everyone dug into their breakfast's while M'gann excitedly talked with everyone trying to figure out who had her name.

* * *

><p>"Alright, time to divide and conquer." Emmali held the grocery list in hand as her and the team stood in the front of the store. "Wally and Connor, I need you two to get some more Eggnog and sparkling grape juice, preferably white and red." With a nod from both of them headed out.<p>

"Artemis and D, I need chips and dip. You may get what you think anyone else might like; just don't forget my french onion dip."

She turned to the last two. "Kal, Meg. I need you two to get the ingredients on this list. They are very specific, and remember if I don't get a high enough fat content in the butter the schnecken won't turn out, alright?" They both nodded and headed out while Emmali roamed the store to see if she could find something for Dick.

Sure she had Wally's name. But she was invited over for Christmas at the Wayne's while the cave's other two occupants were invited to J'onn's humble abode, and Kaldur was headed back to Atlantis for a week. It was definitely going to be quiet for a while and she didn't know if she could handle it. She felt needed when they all stayed at the cave and it felt, nice.

When they were out however, it was too quiet. Even at home she had three older brothers. And when her Dad went into the hospital with Mom never leaving his side, who do you think took up cooking. She did, while her brothers helped with laundry and general cleaning.

She missed her boys.

It was nearly two months before Dad had come back home. And since then she's usually kept herself busy doing something. So when quiet stillness hit the cave she took to knitting or crocheting.

Once when the team was on a week long mission, she had made enough blankets and hats for a whole orphanage, the Gotham City 5th ST Orphanage to be exact. If she went through another period like that she wasn't sure she could decide on what project to take up next.

That thought gave her the best gift idea ever, heading over to the craft section she pulled out a few different colors of fabric before moving on to find another.

* * *

><p>Wally scanned the labels on each of the bottles before choosing the desired ones. Connor behind him, already holding on to three gallons of Eggnog.<p>

"And there's the last of it. Come on Supey, let's find the others." Wally carefully handed Connor four of the eight bottles of grape juice and set off to the meeting point. The walk was silent for a little before Wally noticed something was on Supey's mind.

"Alright, something's bugging you, spit it out."

Connor's brow furrowed in confusion. "How can I spit something out if I don't have anything in my mouth?"

Wally would have face palmed if he hadn't been carrying something breakable. "It's an expression, it means to tell what's bothering you."

"Oh, I'm Emmali's Secret Santa."

"Okay, what's the problem in that?"

"If you had her name, what would you get her?"

Wally stopped and thought for a minute. "Well, you get her something she likes, like..." Wally thought about everything he knew about Emmali, which wasn't much. "Well, do you know something she likes?"

Connor thought for a moment before recalling a few facts. "She likes the color orange, hates pink. She likes plain flavors like chocolate and vanilla. And she misses her home, wherever that is."

"Okay, safest bet is to ask her about her home, see if there's something you can find that reminds her of it. Or as a fallback you could always get her a tub of icecream."

Connor nodded and thought about the information he had on Emmali a little more.

* * *

><p>Kaldur checked off the butter from the list as Megan went to find pecans. Stopping next to her she tried to start the conversation they had at the table again.<p>

"Are you sure you don't have my name?" Kaldur just smiled gently as she put the bag of pecans in the cart.

"I believe powdered sugar is next on the list." Megan stared at him for a brief moment before heading two aisles over to retrieve the sugar.

"You're not even going to acknowledge my questions, are you." Kaldur smiled again to keep her guessing. Her excited enthusiasm was very amusing, he supposed Emmali had been correct in stating that he would enjoy this game.

* * *

><p>"Sweet onion and bacon?"<p>

"Check."

"Sea salt and vinegar?"

"Check."

"Crinkle cut?"

"Check, now all we need to find is Emmali's french onion dip." Dick finished putting the rest of the chips and dip into the cart before heading back to try and find the one she wanted.

"So Artemis." Dick was currently locked in troll mode. "Whose name do you think Wally has?"

"Ask me if I care." That was obviously a yes.

Dick just smiled knowingly to raise her ire before putting two containers of french onion into the cart.

"Just curious." Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the cave<strong>_

"Can I help, please?" M'gann had her hands clasped in front of her as she asked entrance to the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll show you how to make the monkey bread for everyone to snack on." As Emmali said this Superboy let out a slight rumble. She swiveled to face him as he sat on the couch with a scowl. "Are you, _growling _at me?"

Connor's face softened at the accusation. "I hate monkey's." And then hardened again at the thought of that wretched creature.

Emmali understood what he meant. "It's only called monkey bread because of what it looks like. You take chunks of biscuit and dip them in butter, then you roll them in cinnamon and sugar. Then you pile all the pieces in a pan like a jigsaw puzzle and bake it, and when it comes out you can just pull a piece off and eat it. No slicing or plates required."

Superboy just grunted, got up, and left.

Oh well. Back to work.

* * *

><p>Artemis ran her hand along the pale pink conch shell admiring the pattern. putting in a bag she brought with her she began collecting smaller shells.<p>

Not a moment later she could tell someone was watching her. Stuffing the few shells she had in her bag she turned to see Connor standing directly behind her.

"Aaand, you're out here because?" Artemis inquired while Connor stared unblinking at her.

"Do you know what Emmali likes?"

Artemis pondered the origin of the question for a moment before actually thinking about the answer to said question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm not sure what to get her for the game." Artemis thought for a moment.

"She really misses her home and family. Try asking the rest of the team to see if you can't find out more about them, I'm sure she'd like something that would remind her of home." Connor nodded his thanks to the advice and left Artemis on the beach to find Kaldur. He had already talked to Wally and M'gann was with Emmali, so that left Robin and Kal. Surely they would know something.

Heading to the library he found Kaldur sitting at one of the reading tables tinkering with some kind of charm. Without a word he sat across from him and waited for him to finish.

Kaldur looked up slowly from his charm necklace. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Emmali's family?" Kaldur's brow furrowed.

"I believe she had a sister and at least two brothers. May I ask why you require this information?"

"I need help finding a gift and Artemis said she would like something that reminds her of home and her family."

Kaldur nodded. "My suggestion then would be to find out the area in which she was born and, or raised. That should aid you in your search."

Connor again nodded his thanks and went to find Rob.

* * *

><p>"That's good M'gann. Keep it up." Megan beamed under her praise. "We'll get you baking in no time. Just remember to clean your mess as you go, it makes it easier."<p>

M'gann slowed in her movements as she thought of ways to approach the subject, then decided against it. It was her responsibility to find a gift that suited Robin, and that's what she was going to do. That's it! Now all she needs is glitter glue and poster board.

* * *

><p>Wally rummaged through his closet throwing things left and right, he had seen the raggedy old thing two days ago. It should be here somewhe...AHA! This should work.<p>

Now all I need is a needle, pink material and some white thread.

* * *

><p>Robin finished the last stitch and set aside the first project so he could finish the second. That's when Connor found him.<p>

"Hey Supey. Need help with something?" Connor nodded as he watched Robin sharpen a strange sword.

"I need help finding a present for Emmali. Everyone else said that she would want something that reminded her of home." Dick nodded, and being the little troll that he is knew exactly what to tell Connor.

"You know how when we come in from a mission, even if we're dirty or smell, Emmali always comes and greets us?"

"Yea. She always gives you and Wally hugs."

"That's because she sees us as her brothers." Connor waited for him to continue.

"Ya know, she had _three_ brothers." With that Rob left the room so Connor could think.

Looking back on the first few times Emmali had greeted them when they came in she had immediately swooped in and hugged Robin as if she'd never see him again. And when Wally complained she didn't hesitate to embrace him either. But when she came near him and Artemis, they both stiffly walked by.

She hadn't come toward Artemis or him since, but had faithfully started hugging and seeing to both Kid and Rob when they came back.

Getting up he walked out of the room, knowing exactly what he was going to give Emmali for christmas.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH, this is AMAZING!" Wally crowed as he went for another slice of schnecken. "It's like a cross between a cinnimon roll and a doughnut...<strong>on steroids<strong>." Rob nodded his head in agreement as he licked the carmelized butter and suger from his fingers.

"Alright."Emmali chuckled."Now that I have shown you the ways of the schecken, those with sticky fingers go wash up before we start." Emmali smacked Wally lightly as an indicater to move.

As soon as Wally came shooting back into the living area they quickly decided that Emmali was to hand out her present first.

"Alright." She sighed and quickly reached back behind the tree to where she left the brightly wrapped package and tugged it out and into the open. She held it out in front of her with a smile so everyone could see it. Wally and Megan barely containing their excitment. She figured she might as well stop torturing them, and sasheyed over to where Wally was sitting. She made to give it to him but quickly retracted and pretended to hand it to D.

"I'm just twiggin." She laughed at his lost puppy impersonation and handed it back to Wally, and when he opened it her face lit up just as bright as his did when he saw the Flash symbol.

"Where'd ya find it? It's awesome!"

"I didn't buy it. I made it." Everybody got up at that point to take a closer look.

"Okay, quit your gawkin. Wally, who did you have?" Without a word he got up and pulled a pink bag from the tree and handed it to M'gann. She opened it with a squeal and hugged the stuffed rabbit to her chest. It had half-hazerdly sown stitches on the pink heart, patterned patches covering it's tummy and left foot.

"It was just collecting dust in my closet, and I didn't want to get rid of it. So I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, Wally it sooo _cute_! Thank You!" She hugged it for 30 sec more before she got up and pulled a giant poster board from under the couch.

"Okay, Robin. I wasn't sure what to get you. So I made something to remind you of all your friends here, because Christmas is about friends, and family, and I'm rambling, so..." She turned the poster around to reveal a mega sized picture of evryone from holloween with a rainbow of glitter glue decorating the border.

"Thanks M'gann. I love it." Emmali could tell he was being sincere, although it could have more to do with the fact that Wally looked pretty funny in the peter pan costume, Conner as hook, Artemis as tigerlilly, M'gann as tinkerbell, Emmali as Wendy and he and Kaldur as lost boys in skunk and bear costumes, respectively.

D ran the picture back to his room and stashed it before returning with his gift to Artemis. He kneeled in front of her as he bequeathed unto her an sword, takiking the offered weapon she unsheathed it and admired the craftmanship, she especially liked the diamond studded arrow on the handle.

Sheathing it once more she and D exchanged a mutual bow before he went back to his seat and Artemis went to the tree. Grabbing somthing quickly Artemis made her way to Kal and handed him a bag.

Everyone watched his face brighten as he opened it.

"It is, beautiful." He pulled out a mosiac picture of an octopuss sitting on the ocean floor surrounded by different fish near a reef.

"I made it out of washed up broken shells from the beach." He nodded his thanks and she sat back down.

"Didn't know you were artsy Arty."

"Shut it baywatch."

Kaldur smiled at the two before aproaching Connor, holding out the necklece for a few seconds, so everyone could see, before putting it on Conner.

"Uh, thanks?" Kaldur chuckled at Superboy's confusion.

"It is a charm that repels all known species of primates, or anything in a similiar form." Connor genuinly smiled at that.

"Right, so...monkey repelent. Cool." Wally suddenly jumped up. "Alright, so that's leaves Emmali. So Supey what'cha get'er?"

Connor got up slowly, smile still gently gracing his features, and read Emmali a note from his pocket.

"Every morning you make breakfast for all who are here, lunch and dinner too.

No one's going hungry when you are near, we just ask you.

To make things for us new and old, be it peas porridge hot or peas porridge cold.

You take care of all of us in ways i've only heard, it's nice to finally be treated that way, like your holding a precious baby bird.

Now I know the true meaning of TLC, what I'm trying to say is, whenever you're sad, happy, depressed, or mad, you can shower hugs on me, surley that will make you glad?"

Emmali nodded with tears in her eyes as she shot up from the couch and hugged Connor for all he was worth.

"All of you are my boys, I love y'all so much." She tucked her head into his shoulder as she noticed they were'nt the only ones participating in the now group hug.

Wally had somhow ended up right behind Emmali while D used his ninja skills two be inbetween her and Connor.

"Best christmas ever." Everyone hummed in agreement with Wally continuing to hug until Barry came to pick him up.

"Nice blanket."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Hambrock, and Merry christmas." Alfred said as he finished flipping her eggs.<p>

"Mornin, and Merry christmas to you too." She mad her way to the table and made quick work of the breakfast Alfred had made her.

"Master Bruce and Richard are waiting for you in the living area." She nodded.

"Thanks Al." Heading to the living area she wondered what they would want. Upon entering she noticed many presents under the tree, and two bats staring at her shocked expression.

"WOW, Um..." Her brow knits in confusion.

Bruce takes the silence to his advantage and begins speaking.

"Emmali, after being here for nearly a year, I'm...afraid without enough data we can't send you home." He watched as she nodded sadly in understanding. "However, being only 15, I would like to know if you'd let me adopt you." As he said this he picked up a small gift sitting on top of some of the others and handed it to her.

She took it from him gingerly and slowly lifted the lid, and what she saw made the few tears she that had gathered in her eyes slip, and a soft smile to spread across her face.

In the box was a simple necklace, no diamonds, no rubies or any precious jewels. Just a small metal chain with a silver bat symbol at the bottom with one word hollowing out the middle.

_Sue_

She nodded and looked back up. "I think I'd like that."


End file.
